


no questions

by honeypunk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypunk/pseuds/honeypunk
Kudos: 1





	no questions

when i asked  
"if god is real, why do people suffer?"  
my sunday school teacher  
told me to leave the room.

when i asked  
"why can't we be friends anymore?"  
jennifer in 5th grade  
turned and walked away.

when i asked  
"what can i do to make you love me?"  
the first boy i slept with  
quietly hung up the phone.

when i asked  
"why am i not good enough?"  
my narcissistic father  
pretended not to hear me.

now i realize  
the problem wasn't  
in the asking.

the problem was  
i already knew  
the answers.


End file.
